Hikaru Orihara
|color2 = |Name = Hikaru Orihara |Kanji = 折原輝 |Roumaji = Orihara Hikaru |Aliases = Hikaru Pika-chan Pikarin Orihara Hikaru-kun Hikaru-san Hikarun Blizzard Queen |Image = Orihara Hikaru Twitter Icon.png |Caption = "My name is Orihara Hikaru! I’m the poster child for modern day Venus!" |Gender = Male |Age = 20 |BT = O |Bday = May 25th |Height = 5'9" or 172 cm |Weight = 52 kg |Unit = |Position = Member |Status = Alive |Family = Unnamed Father Unnamed Mother |Hobby = Stage Appreciation, making sculptures |FFood = Beautiful things |LFood = Ugly things |CV = Matsuoka Yoshitsugu |Signature= }} Hikaru Orihara (折原輝 Orihara Hikaru) is one of the main characters in I-Chu. He is a part of the Idol Unit, ArS, which was the fourth to be introduced in the game. Profile Description He’s a narcissist that loves all beautiful things, including (and especially) himself. Ice sculptures are his forte/speciality, but he can also craft beautiful bronze statues quickly as well. He idolizes David, Michelangelo's masterpiece statue. His future dream is to join as a performer of the Takarazuka Revue, but it fell through when he was found out to be male at his audition, even though he was crossdressing. Since Raku Wakaouji is his childhood friend, he’s always relying on him. Interview * Make a simple self-introduction. ** "I'm Orihara Hikaru! Becoming the fan of this beautiful me is a natural part of your destiny!! Now, shall we walk together toward that shining future?" * How did you become an idol? ** "An idol... that's right, that's the fate burdened onto me. Aah! This beautiful me is such a sinful man..." * Your impression upon meeting the other members? ** "Raku and I are childhood friends. Raku often told me about my good points, that's why I really like him!" Personality A positive type. Appearance Hikaru has yellow eyes and long blond hair that reaches the small of his back. His bangs frame his face with a longer piece behind his right ear that falls on his shoulders. His hair is usually tied in a low ponytail using a blue ribbon. The ribbons used to hold back his hair are typically changed when he wears outfits for live performances. Lines |Scout = It seems I was called by your beauty. Modern era Venus! CA~LLING! |Idolizing = Are you saying that my beauty surpasses the goddess's herself? |Reg1 = My name is Orihara Hikaru! I’m the poster child for modern day Venus! |Reg2 = One day I will be the top of TakarazukaThe Takarazuka Revue (宝塚歌劇団 Takarazuka Kagekidan) is a Japanese all-female musical theater troupe based in Takarazuka, Hyōgo Prefecture, Japan.! |Reg3 = Ah~ I get dizzy from my own beauty... |Reg4 = The goddess of beauty will never descend for those who belittle the beauty! |Reg5 = Tora! You're a modern day Picasso! |Reg6 = Yes, you do have some cute features Kyosuke, but you will never be as beautiful as me! |Reg7 = Akio, why are you so dark? I will shine next to you! |Reg8 = Shiki...Do you want to form a pair with me and go in Takarazuka? |Reg9 = Raku, Raku, Raku~ Listen! Today my hairstyle is perfect! |Reg10 = Aoi Kakitsubata! You're my eternal rival! |Jul1 = What did you wish on Tanabata? |Jul2 = If I were to make a wish on Tanabata, I would ask for forgiveness for my beauty, I guess? |Aug1 = This heat... isn't beautiful at all... |Aug2 = Fireworks are pretty, aren't they? I'd like to watch it together with you. |Sep1 = Me, Producer, and the Moon. Yes, all of them are beautiful! |Sep2 = As I looked at the mirror, Summer has suddenly went by. Is it also because I'm too beautiful? |Oct1 = I am still beautiful even if I change my outfits. Just like a prince, right? |Oct2 = Kyosuke! That costume is adorable, but it still can't defeat my beauty. |Nov1 = The statue of David is certainly a piece of art! Beautiful! Someday, my statue will surely be erected as well! |Nov2 = If the weather doesn't get any colder than this, I can display my beautiful ice sculptures, but... |Dec1 = The Christmas' illumination is as beautiful as I am. |Dec2 = How about I create an ice sculpture of David? |Jan1 = The whole world gave me their blessing! |Jan2 = It's a good season to make ice sculptures! I love winter! |Feb1= Since I'm too beautiful I end up receiving too much chocolate. |Feb2= Give me a chocolate with the shape of Davide's statue. |Mar1=I got a strange mirror from Raku. I have a bad premonition about it... |Mar2=As thanks for the Valentine gift, won't we watch a performance together? |Apr1= Liars aren't beautiful, you know? |Apr2= Are you jealous of my beauty? |May1=Raku~! Thank you for always playing with me! Eh? It's wrong? |May2=The world became beautiful because someone like me was born! |Jun1-16= I would be happy if it was a beautiful lady like you, Producer. |Jun2-16=I'm beautiful even when wet! (by the rain) |2Sep1= The moon shines because it reflects my shining. It's mysterious, isn't it? |2Sep2= Kyosuke, you can call me to be your design model too, you know? |2Oct1= This year I'm wearing an angel's costume! I really look beautiful in anything! |2Oct2= Won't you leave my stone statue in the school? |2Nov1 = Autumn leaves are beautiful! |2Nov2 = Aoi Kakitsubata! Let's go see a stage together! |2Dec1 = Producer, won't you come with me to look at the Christmas illuminations together? |2Dec2 = Raku! Bring me to the year-end party too! |2Jan1 = I am even more beautiful than the sunrise! |2Jan2 = Raku, Raku, Raku! Listen! My fortune slip said "Excellent Luck"! |2Feb1= Akio is being dark again... I have to shine more next to him! |2Feb2= Gve me chocolate that's not only delicious, but also beautiful! |Download = As we wait, let's have a talk about beauty, shall we? |Story = I want to read a story where I'm on stage! |Main1 = Please select a beautiful chapter! |Main2 = I decided on a beautiful story! |Love1 = Love! Beautiful!! Come on, choose! |Love2 = Fufu. You won't read it without me right? |Shop = Here is the shop! |Purchase = Did you decide on what to buy? |Friend = You can see your friends here! |Other = When you're in trouble, you can come here to talk with me. |Start1 = Watch as my beauty glorify this stage! |Skill1A = Ah! Ha! Ha! |Skill1B = There! |Skill1C = God bless! |Clear1 = Tonight too, I've turned the ladies into my prisoners. |Affection1 = That there's a beauty other than me is... |Start2 = Hmm, the shines feel lacking if I'm not around! |Skill2A = I'm shining! |Skill2B = Haahahaha! |Skill2C = For the sake of beautiful people. |Clear2 = Such a sinful existence, Hikaru Orihara! |Affection2 = Let's have a toast for your beauty. |Start3 = AH AH, preparations are okay! |Skill3A = Romeo and Juliet are both turning pale! |Skill3B = I'll be the center! |Skill3C = My beauty is fearsome...! |Clear3 = The other members shined quite brightly too. |Affection3 = It- it can't be?! Are you the goddess VENUS? |ClipStartMenu = |ClipDownload = |ClipScout = |ClipIdol = |ClipReg1 = |ClipReg2 = |ClipReg3 = |ClipReg4 = |ClipReg5 = |ClipReg6 = |ClipReg7 = |ClipReg8 = |ClipReg9 = |ClipReg10 = |ClipReg11 = |ClipJun1 = |ClipJun2 = |ClipJul1 = |ClipJul2 = |ClipAug1 = |ClipAug2 = |ClipSep1 = |ClipSep2 = |ClipOct1 = |ClipOct2 = |ClipNov1 = |ClipNov2 = |ClipDec1 = |ClipDec2 = |ClipJan1 = |ClipJan2 = |ClipFeb1 = |ClipFeb2 = |ClipMar1 = |ClipMar2 = |ClipApr1 = |ClipApr2 = |ClipMay1 = |ClipMay2 = |ClipJun1-16 = |ClipJun2-16 = |Clip2Sep1 = |Clip2Sep2 = |Clip2Oct1 = |Clip2Oct2 = |Clip2Nov1 = |Clip2Nov2 = |Clip2Dec1 = |Clip2Dec2 = |Clip2Jan1 = |Clip2Jan2 = |Clip2Feb1 = |Clip2Feb2 = |ClipStory = |ClipMain2 = |ClipLove1 = |ClipLove2 = |ClipShop = |ClipFriend = |ClipStart1 = |ClipSkill1A = |ClipSkill1B = |ClipSkill1C = |ClipClear1 = |ClipAff1 = |ClipStart2 = |ClipSkill2A = |ClipSkill2B = |ClipSkill2C = |ClipClear2 = |ClipAff2 = |ClipStart3 = |ClipSkill3A = |ClipSkill3B = |ClipSkill3C = |ClipClear3 = |ClipAff3 = }} Notes Category:ArS Category:Hikaru Orihara Category:Third Generation